Ray and Time
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Rei asked Kai how does it feel to be the center of attention, and Kai will make Rei experience it himself


**Ray and Time**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Rei asked Kai how does it feel to be the center of attention, and Kai will make Rei experience it himself

Warning: lame attempt at a humor fic, but I do hope you enjoy. It's my first Beyblade fic, so please forgive me if the characterization is a bit off

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

**Ray and Time**

Kai, a Russian, tall, slate-haired, crimson eyes, great blader, and was always the center of attention whenever the Bladebreakers went somewhere.

Rei, a Chinese, quite tall, raven-haired, golden cat-like eyes, great blader, was always behind his friends to support them whenever they need him.

It was known amongst the Bladebreakers themselves that the two had gone out together for quite some time, but it was still a mystery whether that was true or not. Only the two of them knew, because none had shown so much affection in front of the public –or dare I say, no affection at all, except Rei's occasional concern, but that was directed to everyone else, namely the other Bladebreakers and the White Tigers-.

And it was known that one day, something happened between the two, that made Rei believe that Kai is someone who can't describe something, and would decide to let other people know how it feels by themselves by whatever means possible, thanks to his sly mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Kai," Rei called softly from his bed, right beside Kai's where the other boy was sitting on, a book on his lap and reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. The other glanced at Rei through his reading glasses, quirking an eyebrow at the Chinese boy who was lying lazily on the bed.

"How does it feel to be the center of attention?" he asked innocently, big golden eyes looking at crimson ones full of curiosity.

Kai looked thoughtful for a while, before he turned to Rei agai. "You want to know?" he asked, and Rei nodded. "You really want to know?" he asked again, and once again, Rei nodded. "Fine, I'll let you know, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow,"

"Eh? Why?" Rei protested, but instead of answering, Kai merely threw a crumpled piece of paper at the Chinese boy, hitting his nose with it.

Rei turned around so he was lying on his stomach now, and picked the paper from the carpeted floor. He smoothened it down as he tried to read the writings on the paper.

The paper happened to be a flyer to a festival that would take place the next day. "A festival? But it would be _you_ who'll be the center of attention, Kai, how can I know if you don't tell me?"

Kai sighed, put a bookmark in his book and put the book on the bedside table. He took his reading glasses off and bent down to kiss the smaller boy. "Be patient, kitten, and you'll know."

With that, Rei merely pouted, but decided to go to sleep anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, as usual, Rei got up early to prepare breakfast for everyone, but something was not right.

"Hey Rei, why is your hair let down?" Max asked, cutting Tyson off before he could ask with a mouth full of food and ended up grossing all of them out.

"Oh this? I can't find my hair wrap anywhere," Rei shrugged and continued on placing various plates on the table for the others. "Have you seen it, Kai?"

Kai merely shrugged, "Who knows,"

Tyson gulped down all of the food in his mouth, remembering what Max did to him the last time he talked with a mouth full of food –he hid all of the food in the house- and asked, "Why don't you braid it up then?"

Rei sighed. "I will, but later. It takes a long time, and it surely takes another person to help me,"

Kenny merely nodded several times and the other stared at him as if he had grown a lot of eyes on his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the afternoon, the Bladebreakers went to the festival together. Kai had picked a red Chinese dress for Rei, saying that it's a special festival and he wouldn't want to appear the same like the other days. To strengthen his point, he himself wore another outfit that day.

When they finally got there, they were awed to see so much people dressing up as people they haven't seen before. Some were dressed like kitties, some were like assassins, and others.

"It's called costume play, or cosplay for short," Kenny started to explain, his right hand typing while his left hand holding Dizzi and keeping it in place. "People buy costumes of characters from books or animations they like, and dress like them, sometimes they even dye their hair to match the character's hair,"

Max nodded in astonishment as he saw so many people walk pass, all dressed in clothes he had never seen before. He did notice a few characters he knew, but he didn't know most.

Kai looked back, and in an instant, let go of Rei's hand and stepped back, the others following suit.

"Eh? What-"

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Chrono!"

Rei had never had the chance to ask them why they stepped back before he was nearly ran over by a group of squealing and squeaking fangirls, ranging from the ones who merely came to look at the costume play –or cosplay, as Kenny had put it- to the ones who came to join the cosplay.

"Where is the Rosette? Or are you alone?"

"Kyaaaa! He's so cute, just like the real Chrono!"

"Hey, tell me your name, and how long you've been cosplaying!"

And so on, and so on.

"Should we go help him?" Max asked as he sweat dropped, looking at Rei, then to Kai, then back to Rei, back to Kai again, and so on.

"Nah, don't bother. Let him have his fun," Kai said, and the others walked away.

"Hey guys don't leave me!"

"Tell me your name!"

"How long have you been cosplaying?"

"Where is the Rosette?"

"Is that hair real? Haven't seen anyone with hair that long!"

"Where do you get Chrono's costume?"

"Is this your real face? You look so much like Chrono!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sound of a banging door resounded in the small enclosed space they called a bedroom, and the resident merely smiled at the newcomer.

"Had your fun?"

The newcomer rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me experience it,"

"You're welcome,"

A glare, and a huff. And there were only a smirk and a look of annoyance.

People who aren't good with words always have ways to tell, anyway.

"Oh, and your hair wrap is at the drawer,"

**Ray and Time**

The title was inspired because some people spelled Rei's name Ray. I don't mind, really. Time, is taken from Chrono. Chrono, is the Greek God of time, and so, it becomes like that.

I know it's lame. I was inspired when I saw the cover of an anime magazine with the picture of Chrono together with Rosette, and I noticed how Chrono looks like Rei, only Chrono's hair is braided while Rei's is wrapped up with white cloth.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. If you do, please review.


End file.
